An important object of some furniture is for it to function in as many ways as possible. Space and budgets are often limited and thus the more ways a piece of equipment can be used, the more valuable it is to the owner.
I have previously produced a combination furniture and exercise device comprising three pieces pivoted together about a common axis. Two of the pieces were wedge shaped while the third was rectangular in cross section. It could produce a bed, incline bed or ottoman. It would be desirable to add additional furniture and exercise configurations to this unit.